It's where my demons hide
by readmeandsmile
Summary: Lucas has a lovely date with Riley to go to but what happens when there is a demon in the city that's come back for revenge? [Supernatural AU]


**Hiiiii! I feel like it's been ages since I spoke to you via fanfiction. How are you? How was your day?**

 **This lucaya fanfic was inspired by two things: girl meets rules and supernatural.**

 **If you don't know what supernatural is, it's a show about hunters who kill supernatural things just like Lucaya in this fic. I highly recommend it.**

 **I loved Lucaya's "teamwork" in girl meets rules so I thought they should work together in this fic. I gotta warn you, this fic kinda contains violence and swear words so be prepared!**

 **As always, come say hi on my twitter and my tumblr; links will be down below.**

 **Love you all**

* * *

"Hey Huckleberry, check this out!"

Maya hits Lucas in the head with a rolled up newspaper which stirs him awake. He was having a little nap before he was out the door for his third date with Riley-his head leaned back against the most uncomfortable arm-chair- and he's a little annoyed and grateful that he has to lift his head up and listen to Maya.

She hands him the newspaper and he's finding it hard to read the printed words since his eyes have not been stirred awake yet. Maya rolls her eyes at his tiredness- of course she does- and walks to her room to retrieve whatever she needs for the story to make sense to him.

Lucas can still hear her voice and sounds of a bag being unzipped.

"Seven victims have committed suicide within the last eleven days," Maya says.

The blond rubs his eyes and his visions are a lot clearer, he can see the ugly colors of their shared house and he watches in bewilderment as his roommate emerges from her room, carrying a bag which they named "the hunting bag."

"How is this even a case?" He asks, adding a look of disbelief- the one he gives to Maya when she gets too excited and treats every murder cases as a hunt.

"The victims committed suicides by breaking their own necks and collapsing on the ground."

Lucas makes an ah expression and a noise and Maya rolls her eyes at his stupidity as a gun gets thrown into the bag.

"The latest kill happened in a coffee shop that is twenty minutes away from us."

She nods to the newspaper in his hand- a motion which clearly means the blond should stop asking and start reading- and he obediently reads the story (or at least makes an effort to.)

"Are you sure you want to hunt?" Maya arches one eyebrow. "After what happened to Shawn."

He doesn't know how long it takes but Maya's suddenly two inches apart from him and he's being pinned on the wall- the newspaper abusively getting thrown away on the ground by Maya's free hand.

"We don't mention him in this house remember?" She hisses (he can smell the minty breath from her toothpaste) his heart thumps hard and fast in his chest because they are so close.

His heart doesn't get the opportunity to break out of his chest because they pull apart and his back hits back on the wall with a soft oomph.

"I'm sorry," He apologizes and he means it; he's known to apologize to Maya just because he doesn't want the blonde to kill him; this time he really does mean it because that was a dickish move.

"Anyone who mentions him in this house is monster food," She replies which Lucas is not sure he should accept as forgiveness. He takes what he gets and watches as Maya fiddles with the holy water in her hand.

"Shawn being killed by a vampire has made me hunt even more."

Lucas' eyes widen because Maya's not known to talk about her families and how she feels about it; he labels her as someone who bottles up her feelings inside her and the only way to find out was to break her, piece by piece.

"I wanna kill the family of that son of a bitch that killed my step- dad and other sons of bitches lurking in the dark."

She throws the holy water in the bag like it's an item that can be tossed around casually- which it cannot.

Lucas winches and Maya's eyes offer him a piercing look.

"What?"

"Please don't abuse the holy water."

She arches an eyebrow

"It's an essential weapon for hunters which should be handled carefully."

She rolls her eyes and picks the next bottle of holy water carefully. Lucas raises his eyebrows and she slowly lowers the holy water down. His lips curve into a proud smile as it disappears into the bag.

"Did you call Farkle and Zay?" He asks as Maya disappears into her room to get more weapons they need.

"They're on a wendigo hunt."

"They hunted a wendigo without us?"

Maya appears, carrying guns, knives and more holy water. Lucas watches as she dumps them into the bag and zips it close.

"They came across one on that lads' holiday they went together."

Lucas nods and his heart aches a little because he regrets saying no to that trip; he had a date with Riley.

"It's just us."

He groans in disappointment and Maya glares at him.

"What's wrong with hunting with me?"

"This hunt is going to be filled with nicknames and insults."

She grins and he's happy he received a wide-toothed grin because he was sure Maya was going to kill him after they kill whatever that is lurking in the corner this time; he's already earned his first strike after he mentioned Shawn and allowed bad memories to flash back in Maya's head.

He's not going to be a dick and make the blonde angry because this is the first case after the vampire incident and Maya needs to be focused on this case instead of her focus steering towards his direction just because he was an idiot.

So, he's going to be the best partner to her and accept whatever punches she throws him—whether it's in a figurative sense or a literal sense.

"Get dressed," She pushes him towards his room with a smirk. "And call your girlfriend!"

"Not girlfriend!" He yells back and misses the fond smile curving into Maya's lips.

"Any witnesses?" Lucas glances at Maya in the passenger seat who is sipping on a gigantic drink-which he can't recognize and thinks it's too much for a morning.

She sets the drink down on the cup holder that Lucas' fancy car provides and whips out her FBI badge out of her purse to put it in her blazer pocket.

"The customers and the coffee shop staff saw it because the coffee shop has a big window."

She points to the coffee shop in front of them and Lucas's eyes flicker to a cute coffee shop named Watson's. His eyes also flicker to the couple that booked the window seat who looks like they ordered too much coffee. He's not sure they did but he's gonna go with that assumption because it's keeping his tired mind entertained.

"We're going to talk to the manager because he saw the whole thing." Maya pats his knee- a little too much- and they get out of the car together with Lucas wincing in pain and Maya laughing behind him.

They get to the coffee shop and as they open the door-which makes the little bell at the door ring- they realize they are a little over dressed.

Every head turns in their direction and teenagers who have desperately came in for a coffee break eye at their choice of attire with a look of disgust.

The manager seeing what an attention the pair was bringing, emerges from a door in the corner-which Lucas assumes is the staff room where baristas go in and play pool or sing karaoke instead of serve coffee.

"What can I do for you?"

They simultaneously take their FBI badges out and shove it to the manager's face.

"I'm Agent Smith and this is my partner Agent Smith, no relations," Lucas introduces.

The manager's lips stretches and a smug grin appears. He leans in close and whispers, "You two make a cute couple."

"No relations," Maya deadpans and harshly pushes him away.

"Feisty one," He winks at Lucas and Maya glares.

"We're here to talk about what happened yesterday."

The manager's eyes widen and he grips Maya's arm.

"Follow me."

"What's wrong?" Lucas asks, his voice turning soft and concerned.

The manager tugs on Maya's arm and the blonde is pulled into a corner- the other blond following closely behind. They follow him to a corner where no customers can find them and nit-pick at their weird behavior; the manager looks cautiously around the room as he goes anyway.

"Just tell us what happened!" Maya yells out which startles him a little. "And let go of my arm."

He lets go of the arm and cups his hand on his mouth to whisper, "I saw a monster yesterday."

"What kind of monster?" Lucas leans in close and whispers too. The manager shushes him even though no customer has batted their eyelids at their weird behavior yet.

"No one can hear you," Maya says calmly even though deep down she's losing patience with this guy. Lucas can see that in her so his eyes flicker to the man's uniform and he notes down the manager's name.

"Mr Watson…" He says calmly- which sounds real and genuine unlike Maya's mock-up voice which she uses to deceive anyone she talks to.

"Why don't we sit down and you can calmly tell us what happened yesterday?"

Maya nods along with his idea which Lucas takes as a good sign and the manager-who is now Mr Watson- clambers to a nearby table.

"You guys must think I'm crazy," He chuckles nervously as the pair sit down on the seats across from him. Lucas shakes his head assuredly as he chuckles too.

"There's been some weirder cases in the past."

"Really? Like what? Mr Watson leans in and asks. He's trying to change the subject and beside him, Maya exhales a big breath she's probably been holding since her foot landed in this coffee shop.

"Why don't we talk about what happened?"

Mr Watson sighs sadly.

"You said you saw a monster."

"I did."

"What kind of monster?"

Maya gets a notebook out of her pocket-which is all a big hoax; the notebook belongs to her great granddad and it's filled with sketches which Lucas is not allowed to look at.

"There was a customer named Matt in this shop yesterday." Maya writes his name anyway even if she can remember all the things; she's a legacy who was born with hints of eidetic memory and a good co-ordination which she needs to be a hunter. Lucas has always been jealous of her abilities.

"He came in like he always does on a Saturday," Maya writes even more. "but yesterday, something was wrong about him."

"What was wrong with him?" Maya asks finally.

"His eyes were black."

Maya's throat hitches and it feels dry; it feels like someone has got hold of her neck and she's being strangled. She looks around- afraid she's in a dark place- but then her eyes flicker to Lucas's fatherly eyes staring at her and she feels calm again.

"His eye color could have been black."

Maya exhales a bigger breath as Lucas holds her hand from under the table.

"There were no pupils."

Maya exhales and Lucas's grip tightens.

Mr Watson eyes Maya carefully and he has the same fatherly look of concern that Lucas always gives out to her.

"You okay Agent?"

"She's just tired."

Mr Watson nods in understanding because the clock reads 9:00.

"Is that all?" Lucas asks and there is a hint of desperation in his voice- which hopefully the manager can tell and he can get the hell out of there.

"No."

Lucas silently groans in his head and his hand manages to gesture towards the manager to ask him to continue even though his entire body is fed up.

He already knows that it's a demon, he already knows demons are here again and he needs to kill it; he saw how Maya was when the manager mentioned black eyes; who the hell could it be?

"I went outside after Matt committed suicide and it smelt weird."

Maya lets go of his hand.

"What kind of smell?"

"It smelled like a science lab."

Of fucking course it did. It was sulfur-demons' intoxicating perfume- and Lucas was sure Mr Watson is going to agree with him.

"Did it smell like...sulfur?"

The manager's eyes widen and his voice turns softer again.

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess," She grins and Lucas jolts up to his feet.

"Agent Smith?" Maya imitates his fatherly look of concern. "You okay?"

"I think we got everything Maya."

Her eyes widen because Lucas says her first name- something federal agents are not familiar with.

"We need to know Matt's details so we can talk to his parents."

She's still carrying that caring look and he just doesn't how a person who absolutely detests him is throwing caring gestures towards him; it makes him smile a little-he's not gonna lie- seeing this gentle side of the blonde.

"Can you find everything you can about Matt and call me on this number?"

She slides her "business card" on the table and the manager nods as he takes the card and leaves.

"You okay Huckleberry?" She says, as the manager disappears fully and there is no sight for him.

Lucas doesn't answer and Maya shrugs (her tough façade reappearing) as they exit the shop.

The troubled teenagers' eyes flicker and follow as they exit and when they are out in the fresh air, Maya tries again.

"You okay Huckleberry?"

He gestures lazily towards the car and she nods.

"I'll drive, you look pretty beaten up."

That damn caring façade.

They get to the car and as she promised, Maya sits herself down on the driver seat. Her hands grip the steering wheel and he audibly feels the car hum. Before Maya can fully start the car, he grips her arm and the car stops.

"How are you not affected by this?"

She knits her eyebrows together in confusion and he sighs.

"There's demons in New York City!"

"And?"

"Your dad was killed by a demon, how can you just sit here and not have images of your past flashing in your mind?"

Maya leans back on her seat and her hands slowly drop from the wheel.

"My dad was a jackass."

Lucas's mouth hangs open—reacting like Maya's said the filthiest thing in the world-and she grins as she shuts it close for him.

"It's true! He left me and my mom."

"He's still your biological father."

Maya scoffs

"Was."

"Family doesn't necessarily have to be about blood."

"But you looked so shaken up at the coffee shop."

Maya gives him a smile- a genuine one which is supposed to say hey thanks for caring even though I suck sometimes- but Lucas doesn't smile back.

"I'm fine, I was just shocked to hear a demon case after ten years," She assures and Lucas is still not smiling even after Maya tickles him in the rib. After studying his blank face with no change in expressions for a silent two minutes, Maya deciphers this conversation isn't just going to be about her.

"Did something happen with you and demons?" She asks softly so she doesn't frighten him.

"Why do you care? You hate me."

"I don't hate you," Lucas arches one eyebrow and she rolls her eyes. "Who am I gonna insult if you're gone?"

"Nice to know you care," Lucas spits and before Maya can stop him, he is opening the door and getting out of the car.

"Huckleberry, I'm joking!" She yells out and gets out herself. "Please tell me!"

She doesn't know how long she's been running after him but somehow, she finds herself ruining her pantsuit in a field full of grass, looking at geese quacking and running around, tearing grass off the muddied ground and tossing them to Lucas.

"My parents were killed by demons."

Maya's hand freezes at the spot and for some goddamn reason, she thinks she should clutch the grass tightly in order to feel better again. She doesn't and Lucas's tear stained cheeks doesn't help.

"I was thirteen when a demon came into the town and killed them in their bedroom," Maya's hand travels to rub his arm gently. "The demon was killed by a brave hunter named Samuel Tanner."

"You're worried because you feel like they're here for revenge."

Lucas nods and rubs his eyes. He shouldn't be crying in front of a girl who's gonna tease and poke at it for days; surprisingly she doesn't and she ends up giving him a hug.

"Huckleberry, this case doesn't even link it to you," Lucas sniffles and she wipes his tears away with her thumb. "You never knew someone named Matt."

"This isn't about you okay," She turns his head so he's looking directly in her eyes. "This isn't about me either. Demons are everywhere."

He sighs- his head lowers to look at his muddy shoes again- and she guides his head back to her eyes.

"Even if it was, there are two of the greatest hunters living in New York City who can defeat any monsters."

"You can be like Harry Potter defeating Voldemort."

Lucas chuckles finally and Maya joins in, laughing at her own silly comment and soon the quiet atmosphere is disrupted with two mid- twenties adults laughing about Harry Potter.

"It's true though," Maya says between laughs. "you're like Harry Potter but less cooler."

He rolls his eyes and shoves her arm.

"You're such a good friend."

"I know right?" She grins and stands up. He watches Maya dust the troublesome grass off her pantsuit and then extend an arm towards him.

"Let's go kill that son of a bitch before he kills anymore," She winks and he takes her hand with a mirrored grin on his face.

"Hello."

Riley is currently sipping on her mojito, seated safely inside in a bar called Puzzles. A loud booming singing voice is echoing all over the room and the voice and all other things associated with that karaoke bar next door is the reason why Riley's in Puzzles.

Also, it's Lucas's favorite bar; he likes the idea because it's called Puzzles and the name itself is a puzzle to solve.

They were supposed to meet up here for their third date but Lucas has a case with Maya so instead of staring at Lucas's piercing eyes, she was staring at a stranger's.

"I'm Daniella Stymos," The stranger offers her hand for Riley to shake. "And you are?"

"Riley Matthews," She takes the offer and they shake hands. As their hands touch, Daniella's lips curve into a sly smile and Riley feels a shiver travel down her spine.

"So…" Daniella starts tracing shapes and letters on Riley's forearm. Riley slaps her hand away as soon as Danielle's fake nailed fingers touch her skin.

"Don't touch me," She snarls and Daniella smirks. "Can you just leave me?"

"I just wanna know what a pretty girl like you are doing all alone in this bar?"

Riley doesn't answer because why should she tell a stranger her pathetic sob story? She was hoping her silence would disappoint the stranger and Daniella with her fake nails and a behavior of iniquity would get up and leave.

She doesn't and instead, leans in even closer, her left eyebrow rising up-inaudibly demanding the answer-and Riley has no choice.

"My date had to go," Daniella makes a sympathetic noise. "Work calls."

"What does he do?"

Riley glares at her.

"Okay I get it, one question girl."

Riley smiles, finally succeeding at shooing the fake nailed girl away but before she can wave at Daniella and offer a fake smile, she feels Daniella grab her chin.

"Open up," She hisses and Riley obediently opens her mouth.

A cloud of black smoke splurges out of Daniella and makes its way inside Riley's mouth like it belongs there. Riley closes her mouth herself after all the smoke has escaped from Daniella; she pushes the fake nailed girl away from her and tussles her hair.

The bartender—Logan—watches the brunette twist her head from side to side and roll it around constantly until her neck doesn't hurt anymore. His eyes flicker to the person beside the brunette—Daniella—drop dead on the bar like everything was sucked out of her just now and nothing was left behind; he's so confused and frightened.

His face strikes in pure horror when the brunette then slaps a fifty dollar bill on the counter and stares at him with black eyes, no pupils in sight.

"Keep the change," She wickedly smiles as the blond bartender takes the money away.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Mr and Mrs Clark."

Mr Clark nods at Lucas-as a thank you since he's too grief-stricken to speak- and Mrs Clark nods too, appearing less grief-stricken than her husband. Maya narrows her eyes towards the red-haired woman because something does not fit the puzzle in her head.

"Did Matt have any enemies?"

Mr Clark furrows his eyebrows together in confusion

"Anyone he knew who seemed suspicious to you?"

"Matt was a very likable guy," Mr Clark answers, choking between his answers, and Mrs Clark holds his hand. "He was a kind soul."

He then bursts into tears and sobs loudly in Mrs Clark's shoulder and Lucas wants to get the hell out of there because he feels like he's upsetting the couple even more.

"Alright let's cut the crap!"

Maya jolts up from her seat and Lucas gives her a wary look as to say, don't do it, Maya, not again.

He speaks- no, shouts- those thoughts when Maya pins Mrs Clark on the wall with a knife in her hand that inches closer and closer until it's one inch away from Mrs Clark's neck.

"Maya! Don't!"

She doesn't listen, doesn't take the knife away and instead yells, "Show yourself, you bitch!"

"Maya! Let her go," Lucas hisses. He can feel the mix of embarrassment and anger combining in one cauldron inside of him as he watches Maya ignore his order. Before Mr Clark can peel the troubled "federal agent" off his wife, Lucas is pushing him away and pinning Maya on the wall, away from the couple.

"Turn around, you idiot!" Maya yells out and Lucas glares at her, doesn't listen.

"Friar, I swear to god!

"I knew you were gonna be like this."

He laughs bitterly and Maya can feel her anger rise up inside her up to the point she knows it's enough to swallow and possess her entire body.

"First Kermit and now Shawn," He continues; she uses her anger as a strength boost and tries to pry herself off Lucas's grip. "Just admit you are affected and you can't hunt."

She gives up when she knows the blond is strong enough to hold her there and there are no escape routes. But then, an idea light-bulb flashes into her head and she leans in closer and whispers, "Lucas, listen to me."

Lucas, hearing Maya say his name for the first time, turns around, his face striking in pure horror as he sees Mrs Clark hold up a detached head of Mr Clark in one hand and Maya's knife in another—her eyes, glistening black just like Maya predicted.

"If you're done with making out with each other," She drops the head and it rolls on the floor. "I wanna talk."

"Bitch," Maya snarls and Lucas frees Maya from the grip. He secretly hands her his knife he had in his pocket and she charges swiftly at the red-haired as soon as it's in her hand.

Mrs Clark makes an ugh noise and waves her hand to the side. Lucas watches Maya being tossed off to the same side Mrs Clark gestured and he takes his other knife out of his pocket in instinct.

"You hunters never listen."

She waves her hand again and the knife gets slapped off his hand.

"I wanna talk."

"What could you possibly want to talk about with a hunter?" Lucas snarls and he hears a soft groan escaping from Maya's mouth.

"I have nothing to say to you."

He runs towards Maya who's lying helplessly on the ground, clutching her head.

"Do you know what today is..."

Mrs Clark walks towards the two blonde hunters and kneels down to stare at him in the eyes.

"Lucas?" She hisses when they make eye- contact.

"I don't give a rat's ass about what today is," He hisses back and she chuckles wickedly.

"I think you do."

She stands up and Lucas glares towards every direction the red haired goes off to. She kicks her "husband's" head in disgust towards Lucas and his eyes flicker to the head—that is now placed in front of him.

"That could be you next," She nods towards the head and Lucas growls in response.

His focus steers back to her again when she takes a seat in the lovely couple's couch and he scoffs when she pats the seat next to her.

"I don't want to sit with you."

"But I have a story to tell you."

She raises her eyebrows, waits for a snarky comment from the blond but the blond sits there, quiet as a mouse. She accepts the quietness as an answer and Lucas watches the red haired pace around.

"Thirteen years ago, James and Stephanie Friar was murdered in their house by a demon named Allister."

Something twists inside Lucas's stomach and Mrs Clark noticing his sudden change in emotion, decides to continue to taunt him.

"Allister was going to kill their son Lucas Friar, who was only thirteen years old."

Lucas huffs and puffs, tries to get rid of the strangling feeling inside of him but he finds it difficult to breath as he huffs. Mrs Clark smirks when his breathing reaches into normal.

"Shall I continue?"

"Rot in hell," He snarls.

"But little clever Lucas Friar ran away just before Allister could kill him."

Lucas huffs and puffs, the strangling feeling makes him sweat and he just wants to exorcise the red haired bitch in front of him but he has no energy.

"Fast forward to thirteen years later where Allister's two daughters kill a bunch of vulnerable people to find out about the clever Lucas Friar," Mrs Clark swiftly moves towards Lucas and grabs hold of his blazer. "to honor their father on his birthday."

"I hope your jackass father has a good birthday," Lucas says softly as his lips curve into a smug smile. Mrs Clark tightens her grip. "Even though Samuel Tanner kicked his annoying ass thirteen years ago."

"Shut the hell up."

"Is that all?" His lips changes into an evil grin. "You sure are pathetic at telling stories."

"Shut the hell up!" She yells and punches him across the face. Lucas recovers from the punch and stares at the red haired, the grin still plastered on his face; the only difference now from before is his chin is stained red, blood dripping from his lips.

"So you decided to come here, hunt and kill me?" Mrs Clark punches him again. "What a stupid tactic."

"Why didn't you kill him then?"

Mrs Clark glances to her side where Maya has gotten up and is now fit and healthy unlike before. Her eyes then flicker to the item clutched in the blonde's hand— a cell phone.

"You're not even armed, how pathetic."

Mrs Clark guffaws and aggressively pushes Lucas off from holding onto him. He wipes the blood with his sleeve and watches her movements again—this time, feeling more confident.

"You're gonna defeat me with a cell phone?"

Her laugh ascends louder and the pair watch the red haired in amusement as she laughs for a full two minute.

"Don't underestimate my weapon."

Maya shakes the phone in the air when the red haired stops laughing.

"Just tell me why you haven't killed us."

"Or maybe you're not here to kill us."

Lucas makes an mmm noise and taps his blood- stained chin.

"now that's interesting."

Mrs Clark moves swiftly towards Maya and the blonde smirks when the red haired takes the cell-phone off her hand.

"You're not very clever, are you Clutterbucket?"

The blonde watches in amusement as the red haired presses a button on the phone—a button she thought would bring the phone back to life.

It doesn't come back to life like the red haired wanted to.

Instead, it starts to recite something in Latin.

Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus

"You bitch!" Mrs Clark yells out as she clutches her stomach, tries to prevent the black smoke from escaping.

"You tricked me!"

omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio

The red haired- whilst clutching her stomach- tries to press every button on the phone to stop the exorcism but the phone involuntarily drops out of her hand and she feels sick to her stomach. The pair watch the red- haired twist and turn her head (trying to fight off the exorcism) and then drop on the ground.

"That is the Farkle cell-phone."

Lucas walks towards the red- haired and kneels down—just like she was thirty minutes ago.

"A fake cell-phone that plays the exorcism no matter what button you press."

infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,

"You'll pay for this, Friar!" She yells out. It sounds weak and lifeless unlike before—loud and confident. "My sister will find it! She'll find him! She'll find everything!"

omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.

"Go to hell," He snarls.

Before he has the chance to hear more about what it means and who this him is, Mrs Clark's head is thrown back and a cloud of black smoke is shooting off towards the ceiling.

"Aw, we were gonna get some dirt from her," Maya pouts as she picks up her Farkle Cell-phone and slips it inside her pocket.

"Well, she did give us some useful information."

Maya arches an eyebrow.

"This demon bitch has a sister."

"Ugh, what a day," Lucas hears Maya say as he strips off his FBI suit in his bedroom. "I'm so tired."

"No!"

He emerges out of his bedroom -wearing no shirt—causing Maya to unintentionally lick her lips.

"We have to research."

She sighs exasperatedly.

"Research what?"

"Samuel Tanner."

Maya groans.

"Why are we researching him?"

"The demon possessing Mrs Clark mentioned him, he might be related."

She sighs again- a sign meaning she's giving up- and points lazily at his bedroom.

"Go get dressed, I'll get started without you."

He nods and goes back to his room whilst Maya goes to her room to retrieve her laptop. She comes back out two minutes later and bumps into Lucas on the way out—who's only wearing a tank top.

"Did you turn off the AC?"

He starts exhaling like a blow-fish, starts shaking his tank top because their house is too hot and he's not enjoying every moment of it.

"I'm not leaving the AC on when we're out for a case," Maya says it like she's saying the word duh to him—a word he's very familiar with. "Think about our bills."

"Can you turn the AC on now!?"

Maya rolls her eyes, nods a yes and hands him her laptop bag.

"Be right back, princess."

He chuckles at the new nickname. He now needs to add princess to the nickname list and his mind flashes with images of all the Disney princesses and which one he would be.

Maya interrupts his weird thoughts with a yell, "You were the one who suggested researching," She snaps her fingers and points to the couch. "Come on, hop along."

He salutes—he doesn't know why—and she rolls her eyes again.

"So who is this mysterious Samuel Tanner then?"

She plops down on the arm chair Lucas took a nap on earlier. Lucas beckons her and she hesitantly moves to sit next to him.

She's not adjusted to the idea of Lucas wearing tank tops around the house; it makes her heart race.

"Samuel Tanner was a Texan hero who saved the town from a two people homicide back in 2002."

He scoffs.

"A good hunter should have read previous cases and known."

Maya pokes his muscly arm.

"Keep going."

"He used to work as an engineer and was deeply interested in religious studies."

Maya pokes his arm again, constantly, until Lucas turns to her.

"What?"

"Check the hunter wiki."

Lucas makes a bewildered expression.

"The what?"

"Hunter wiki," The duh voice returns. "A hunter named Merlin Scoggins made a wiki for hunters for information on previous cases, hunters, monsters, cures, summons, that sort of stuff."

"Merlin? Is he like a wizard?"

Maya shrugs.

"He was born in a family of skilled hunters, that's why he knows all of the myths."

"He's like you but with a penis."

"I don't know all of the myths," She snatches the laptop off him. "that's why we're researching."

She taps the keys in the keyboard—huntersource is the name of the infamous site—and hands the laptop back to him. Enter Password is blinking repeatedly on the screen when he gets the laptop back.

"The password's salt and burn."

"Fucking hell," He tuts at the ridiculous password this Merlin guy made for the website; he's grateful anyway the website exists even when the password is so simple.

He types Samuel Tanner in the search bar and Maya inches closer to him to take a closer look. Their arms are touching, their legs are propped next to each other on the table and Lucas made a bad choice to wear tank-tops in the house.

"Samuel Tanner was a hunter who was skilled at making and providing weapons for other hunters," Maya reads out. "His most famous weapon he built was the Samuel Gun which could kill any supernatural things."

"Not very original," Lucas mumbles and Maya chuckles as she takes the laptop from him to find out more.

"He must be the him then."

Maya looks up from the screen.

"and the gun must be the it."

"So they're gonna find him and kill him so that demons don't get killed by the gun."

Maya scoffs.

"Or they're gonna possess him and take vital information from his brain."

She turns the laptop so that Lucas can see it.

"Mr Tanner doesn't have any anti-possession tattoos."

"They even do tattoos?" Lucas asks and Maya laughs at his bewildered expression.

"How do they get that confidential information anyway?"

"Hunters are allowed to edit their profiles."

Maya smirks at him and the blond knows that smirk equals to bad behavior.

"Maya…." He gives her that same wary look he gave her back at the Clarks. "don't you dare…."

She's typing Lucas Friar in the search bar and before Lucas can snatch the laptop off the troubled blonde, a profile with details of his life is displayed brightly on the screen.

"No tattoos?" Maya makes an hmm noise. "And why not?"

"I could have a tattoo somewhere," He winks and Maya makes a fake sick noise.

"Oh like the tattoo on your ass is any better!" He yells out.

Her eyes widen and she slowly lowers the laptop down. Her eyes glare to Lucas and she snarls, "How do you know?"

He gulps and slowly backs away from the angered blonde, taking a step back one by one as the blonde inches forward.

"You've been staring at it?"

He frantically shakes his head no, tries to convince her he's not this creep who stares at asses.

"Zay told me."

"Ugh that creep," She shudders. "We should have never let him come with us."

"He's good at fighting and he has a good reaction time."

"Yeah that idiot still stared at my ass."

"If it makes you feel better, Zay has a tattoo."

Maya rolls her eyes.

"What? You don't wanna know?"

"Every hunter has an anti-possession tattoo."

He points at himself.

"I don't."

"Yeah cause you're an idiot."

This time, Lucas rolls his eyes.

"A wimp."

He fake laughs.

"Haven't heard that before, hahahaha, oh Maya, you're so funny,"

He makes his way to his room.

"I'm going to bed, are they any more jokes I should hear?"

She rolls her eyes, does a shoo motion to drive him away and instead of heading towards his bedroom, he walks towards the blonde, leans in to her ear and whispers, "It was a bacon tattoo."

She doesn't get an explanation because Lucas heads to the bedroom and slams the door shut.

It is a peaceful Friday in the house. No birds chirping, no police sirens (that wakes the pair up for a possible hunter case) no noises to disrupt their messed up lives.

Until,

There is a knock on the door and that knocking is not a simple knock people do or are taught to do. No, the person behind is very impatient and the knocks increase every passing second.

"Ranger Rick!" Maya yells from her bedroom.

"I got it!" He yells back and his tone sounds tired and irritated. He flicks the covers off his chilly body and gets up to stretch his aching back. The knocking doesn't stop and Lucas can hear the increase in the pace; the knocking is a lot faster and a lot more annoying.

"Yeah I know!" He yells at the door and explores the room for missing pants.

"Mr Friar," The voice behind the door yells and Lucas is a little creeped out. He doesn't sound good with a Mr in his name and how the hell did this person know his surname anyway?

He finally finds the pants in his chair and mentally slaps himself in the head; he's always known to put his pants there.

"Mr Friar! Are you home?"

"Yup! Just a second!"

He puts the pants on, slaps his cheeks and heads out to open the door.

Maya's already beaten him to it and he stands there helplessly as she lets the annoying knocker in.

"Hey Mrs Friar!" She greets cheerfully and waves.

"What did you just call me?" She glares at the stranger and the stranger gulps.

"Call her Maya," Lucas saves her just in time and Maya's piercing look lands on him.

"She's not calling me that."

Maya walks over to the kitchen to make breakfast probably; she's known to be a wake up eat breakfast kinda girl.

"Negotiate and say we don't wanna hear about Jesus."

"Mr Friar…"

Lucas winches.

"Riley's in trouble."

"She's lynmg." Maya says, her mouth stuffed full with a bagel. "Shoo her away, Ranger Rick."

Lucas doesn't listen to her and instead does what any hunter would do. Before the stranger can fully introduce herself, the blond pins her on the door and kicks the door shut.

"Geez, I said shoo her away not kill her."

Lucas's surprised Maya is being caring at this early hour but he lets the stranger go anyway.

"Who are you?" He hisses as Maya invites the girl in with her hand.

"Daniella," She offers her hand. "Daniella Stymos."

"That explains it," Lucas offers sarcastically.

"You okay Huckleberry? You're acting like a dick."

Maya holds up the bag of bagels to Daniella and Daniella shakes her head.

"Why are we letting this stranger who's coming in with all those Riley crap in?"

Maya points to the kettle and holds up her mug. Daniella shakes her head again.

"How does she know Riley?"

Maya rolls her eyes.

"Calm down, your girlfriend will be fine, you'll have sex again."

Daniella laughs and Lucas glares. She turns the laugh into an awkward cough.

"He's usually the nice one, trust me," Maya assures as she stirs something in her cup.

She then sits on the seat across from Daniella like she's a world renowned therapist. Lucas sits down on the seat next to her; accepts the fact that there is a stranger in the house, talking crap about Riley.

"So what exactly is wrong with Riley?" She asks.

"She was possessed."

The blonde pair simultaneously lean closer in interest.

"Possessed you say?"

Daniella nods.

"Yeah by a demon named Veronica."

Lucas furrows his eyebrows together; tries to pull the right information out of the monster database he has in his head.

Maya sips her tea and says, "How do you know?"

Daniella feels like she's confessing her problems to a therapist.

"I was possessed by her too."

Maya slowly lowers her cup down and Lucas—who has stayed quiet—finally speaks.

"Okay, I believe you now."

Maya claps sarcastically towards the blond and he slaps her hands away. Daniella laughs, leans in and says, "Are you sure you guys aren't together?" like she's the therapist now.

The blonde doesn't bat an eyelid, doesn't jump out of the couch and scream at her; she's heard this question plenty of times.

"Nah, Ranger Rick's dating my best friend," Lucas scoffs beside her. "Always had a thing for girls who are scared of hunting."

"Which we should be talking about right now," Lucas chimes in and Maya makes cuckoo motions with her hands, makes hearts afterwards and the blond glares.

"Alright alright," Maya holds up her hands in surrender. "How did you find us?"

"When demons possess a human, the vessel gets to see what the demon is thinking about and vice-versa," Maya nods in politeness even though she already knew that; she's a legacy. "Veronica was thinking about you two so I looked you up on the hunter wiki."

"You're a hunter?"

"No but my husband is, he's on a case and I'm worried."

She starts biting her nails and Maya—even though she's not a therapist—shakes her head and lowers her hands down for her.

"The hunter wiki allows you to contact other hunters."

Maya places the laptop in her lap again,

"I could contact hunters who are online and ask them to look out for your husband."

Daniella's eyes light up and she nods excitedly like a child. Maya finds it extremely adorable.

"Tell me his name."

"Adam Stymos,"

Maya nods and types in the laptop.

"He's in a rugaru hunt in Idaho."

"Riley's uncle, Josh, is online in Chicago so he can go."

Daniella nods hesitantly; Maya doesn't blame her; the Matthews are not a good image to Daniella right now.

"He's a good hunter," Maya blushes. "Killed a pack of werewolves by himself and protected Riley when she was six."

Daniella's mouth hangs open in amazement and Maya laughs.

"Yeah, pretty cool right?"

"This Riley chick is really something," Daniella mutters which Maya hears anyway. She chuckles and then an epiphany hits her in the head like a hammer.

"Huckleberry!" She slaps his arm. "Get the gun."

"Why?"

"We're gonna get rid of the devil traps in every room."

Lucas makes an ah expression and goes to his room to retrieve his best gun.

"If Veronica wants to see us, she's gonna see us, I'm not losing my best friend."

Daniella furrows her eyebrows together.

"What are devil traps?"

Maya points to the ceiling and Daniella's eyes flicker to what she's pointing. There is a huge pentagram drawn on the ceiling-along with symbols Daniella can't explain—spray-painted in red. Her eyes then travels to the floor as Maya lifts the carpet and shows her a hidden devil trap.

"Wow," Daniella mutters.

"Devil traps are used to trap creatures created by the devil."

Maya flips the carpet down.

"So that would be demons."

"That officially traps them?"

Maya nods.

"Yup, demons can't use their powers when they're standing in one of these bad boys."

They hear several gunshots from a distance and Daniella—in instinct—clings onto Maya.

"What was that?"

"Oh, that's Huckleberry getting rid of devil traps in his room."

Daniella lets go and she sheepishly smiles. Maya waves her off.

"In fact, I think I'm gonna help him."

The blonde waves her hand, signals left and Daniella—not understanding—stands there helpless.

"Please can you move?"

Daniella makes an oh expression and finally moves to the left for her. The chair that Daniella was sitting on is now visible to the blonde's eye and she tears the chair's cushion away.

"Aha!"

She pulls a gun out that she's been hiding ever since her mom gave her this house to live in. She then clicks the gun in place and Daniella freezes at her spot beside her.

"I need you to go to the kitchen."

Daniella nods. After she's safely secured behind the kitchen island, Maya points the gun to the ceiling and fires.

"You had a gun all along?"

Lucas emerges from his bedroom and Maya fires another shot at their pale ceiling. She then lifts the carpet up again and fires a shot there.

"I forgot my mom gave me my great-gammy's gun."

She takes the gun to her lips and kisses it like it's her new-born and Daniella—frightened by all this—softly asks, "Your great grandmother had a gun?"

"Yeah, she was a hunter," Lucas answers for her and Maya nods along.

"One of the best, actually."

Maya tries to sound humble but it doesn't come out like that and hearing Daniella whisper wow at her doesn't help either.

"May Clutterbucket, you may have heard of her."

Daniella's eyes widen and she covers her mouth with her hand.

"Your great grandmother was the first female to hunt right?"

"Yeah, my great-great granddad didn't want her to hunt cause she was a girl," Maya's lips curve into a proud smile. "But great-gammy killed a werewolf that was disrupting our city."

"With this gun actually."

Maya fiddles with the gun in her hand.

"It was her good-luck charm."

She fiddles and admires the gun in her hand; feels pride for holding onto something that could connect to her great-grandmother.

"Where's your mom now?"

The blonde looks up.

"The one who gave you the gun?"

"Oh."

She throws the gun in the chair with no cushion.

"She's in a hunt."

Daniella nods, doesn't ask for much which Maya appreciates. She decides to tell her anyway and take it off her brain.

"She's looking for a vampire nest."

Daniella's eyes widen (she's a very expressive person) and she softly says, "A nest?"

"Yeah, a nest of vampires who killed my step-dad."

There is an awkward silence after that and the situation isn't even considered awkward. It's just one of those things where you are too cautious and you feel like you have to think hard to say something next. Lucky for them, an idea light-bulb flashes in Lucas's head that is able to break the ice just fine.

"Maya, we should probably take Daniella to the panic room," Maya nods and picks up her gun again."To keep her safe."

"Yeah, I got it Huckleberry."

She clicks the gun in place again.

"I'll get rid of the devil traps in my room and the others as well."

Lucas nods and the awkward silence is back again. Maya doesn't understand how it resulted to this; it was her choice to tell Daniella about her mom. But then again, she's not one of those people who blurts her story to anybody. Maybe, she told Daniella because she's worried about her mom and Lucas—her best friend—isn't the person to talk to.

Maybe she's this bipolar mess because maybe she is affected by the deaths of her two dads. Maybe she's not capable of hunting because talking about her feelings to Lucas would be a bitchy thing to do.

Sure, we have dead parents in common but your dads had a choice to go into hunting. My parents lived a normal life and didn't choose hunting.

Maya knows Lucas won't say that to her but with her head all over her place, she feels like he will.

She doesn't have the chance to self- scold because a presence of a stranger mixes in with the humid air of their house.

"Hello, Veronica," The blonde greets.

"So, my lovely meat-suit told you about me."

Veronica—who's also Riley—peeks at every corners of the room.

"Where is my Daniella?"

"I think my best friend is a better meat-suit, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but Daniella gave me Riley Matthews," She strokes her own cheek. "Clutterbucket's best friend."

"Riley Matthews brought you here."

Maya drops her gun,

"You are here for us, after all."

"Are you saying you want your best friend as a meat-suit?"

Veronica inches closer and Maya backs away.

"You are some best friend."

"I'm just saying, without my best friend, you would have never found a "Clutterbucket," Maya inches closer—now confident. "you have her to thank."

"Yeah."

Veronica twists her head to the sides; Maya can hear the bones crack.

"But this meat-suit is so stupid."

The blonde glares and inches even closer towards the brunette.

Veronica rolls her eyes.

"Calm down. Your best friend is too sweet and bleurgh."

There is an evil glint in her eyes and she curves her lips into a smirk to match the shimmering eyes.

"I need someone interesting."

"Maya, Daniella's in the pamkc room."

Lucas appears from wherever he disappeared into and before Maya can stop it, Veronica is swiftly running towards the blond.

"LUCAS! NO!" Maya yells out. "TAKE ME INSTEAD, YOU BITCH."

She runs towards the blond and gets tossed off to the side again; she's sick of being tossed around like she's a toy.

She gets up this time and gets her emergency knife out of her back pocket. Lucas's eyes widen as he watches Maya cut her neck—the place where her anti-possession tattoo is.

"You can take me!"

She cuts her neck constantly—enough to lose huge amounts of blood and soak her shirt.

"I'm a Clutterbucket."

She walks towards the demon and drops the knife. The blood splatters everywhere on their wooded floors.

"I can tell you where Samuel Tanner is."

Veronica arches her eyebrow in interest and watches the blonde huff and puff. She's more interested at Maya not being able to function because of blood loss instead of Maya's sacrifice. The blonde bravely wipes her neck with her shirt sleeve like it's no big deal which is what interests the demon even more.

"Leave him alone," She snarls.

Veronica—even though she's thoroughly amused by Maya's theatrics—grabs Lucas's chin and props it open.

"NO! TAKE ME!" The blonde yells but it's too late. She watches in horror as Lucas breathes in the cloud of black smoke and her best friend collapses on their floor.

Lucas glares at Maya—the black eyes appearing—and smirks.

"Now where were we?"

"Lucas…." Maya collapses on the ground and whimpers. "Why?"

"You know what's better than possessing a legacy?" Lucas moves swiftly towards the blonde kneeled down on the ground. He kneels down so he's on her height and yanks her blonde hair.

"Possessing her true love."

She looks at him with tear-stained eyes. She hopes Lucas's tear stained eyes will stare back and he'll be able to fight the possession.

"And that true love being the reason why my dad's dead," Lucas tightens the grip and Maya winches. "it must be demon christmas."

He lets go of Maya's hair and Maya—in pain—clutches her head.

"Take me," She whispers. "I know where he is."

Lucas laughs harshly and tuts.

"I don't need you."

"He was just lucky," Maya stands up. "Samuel killed your dad and I know where that bastard lives."

She pokes at her blooded anti-possession tattoo.

"You can possess him, kill him or ask him to make weapons."

Lucas coos at the sight of the blonde giving him a pierce look, wiping her neck with her shirt sleeve to get rid of the blood.

"You really love him, don't you?"

Maya doesn't answer and instead mouths, take me over and over. Lucas shakes his head no.

"He loves you too," He says instead. "Ever since he met you."

"Stop lying and take me," Maya hisses. "let him go."

Lucas rolls his eyes.

"You hunters never believe us."

He clutches his heart, tries to look hurt by what Maya said,

"You can talk to him if you want."

"Don't waste my time," Maya hisses again and charges towards the blond.

"Maya?" Lucas's real voice calls out and she freezes.

Her eyes flicker to the blond's facial feature and the black eyes have disappeared.

"Huckleberry?"

Lucas nods and offers her a weak smile; Maya wants to punch him because he's so stupid for not getting an anti-possession tattoo and for smiling at the worst situations ever.

She still smiles back because Veronica's right. She loves him. A lot actually.

Looking at his soft baby face with no black eyes staring at him, the tears drip down again.

"Maya, don't cry," Lucas laughs and Maya wants to punch him so bad. "You're not the crying type."

She understands the chuckles and chuckles along with him. She doesn't know if she's gonna hear that chuckle again and that thought makes her want to cry a river.

He gives her a weak smile and points to her cheek. She doesn't stop laughing as she wipes the tears away. She thinks it's a defense mechanism.

"Maya," He calls out softly and she looks up as she wipes up the last of her tears.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to take the knife," He nods to the knife Maya dropped earlier. "And kill me."

"Lucas! No!" Maya starts whimpering again and her lips quiver. "No! I'll get you out!"

"Maya…"

She wipes the tears again.

"You love me?"

She nods and starts laughing again; this is not the best case scenario to confess her undying love to him.

"I love you so much," She says anyway. Lucas grins at her answer and her heart shatters because that might be the last time she'll see that grin.

"Then do this for me."

His eyes turn soft and puppy like,

"Please."

"Lucas, don't."

Lucas doesn't have time to answer because the black eyes appear again and his soft face is no longer staring at her.

"Time's over."

He smirks and walks over to Maya's knife.

"Should I do the honors or you?"

The blonde doesn't answer and Lucas picks the knife up. She shuts her eyes close—tears still dripping—and waits for the moment to be over.

Instead, Lucas aims for the stomach and freezes in- between. He smiles at at the strangled squeal Maya yells out.

"You could have exorcised me."

The knife inches forward and Maya shuts the eyes even tighter,

"You really want me to take your pathetic body as a vessel."

"Samuel is your enemy."

Maya inches closer; she's close enough to be able to touch his heart cause it belongs to her; she nearly chokes up when she says, "I know where he lives; my mom had a case with him."

"Ahh, Katy…"

Lucas looks to the distance and sighs.

"Heard she's hunting a vampire nest by herself."

Maya doesn't nod which is fine; Lucas understands the silence. He laughs and claps.

"What a stupid hunter."

She glares.

"Just like her daughter."

Lucas moves the knife so that it's near his neck this time.

"Risking her life for a stupid boy."

Lucas gets ready to stab, gets ready to end the blonde's life but the dramatic moment is interrupted when the front door is kicked open and standing there are Adam, Zay, Josh and Farkle.

"Ahh… man….told you to get that tattoo," Josh says as soon as Lucas's black eyes glares at him. The brunet's eyes then flicker to Riley—who's still unconscious on the ground,

"Oh man, you are in big trouble."

"Who the hell are you?" Lucas snarls at Josh and pushes Maya away.

"Your worst nightmare."

Josh gets a cell-phone out of his pocket and waves bye-bye at the blond. Like before, the exorcism plays out loud when he hits a button.

Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus

"Matthews!" Lucas snarls and clutches his stomach. He yells out in pain and Maya—in instinct—runs towards him.

"I got this babe," Josh holds his hand to stop her. "Your lover will be fine."

omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursion

Josh walks over to Lucas and leans in close to whisper to his face, "remember me now, Veronica?"

"Go to hell," Lucas snarls and the brunet guffaws. He places his hand on the blond's shoulder—casually- to use him as support.

"That would be you."

infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,

"There are more of us!" Lucas yells out. "This isn't over."

He yells out in pain again and Maya bites her nails.

"Yeah, have fun rotting in hell."

Josh takes his hand out from the shoulder and he moves to the side to enjoy the show. Lucas twists his head to the sides—tries to fight the exorcism—and Josh laughs as soon as he collapses on the ground.

"Josh!" Maya scolds and Josh rolls his eyes.

"He's done," He points.

omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.

Maya watches in worry as Lucas's head is thrown back and the cloud of black smoke is shooting off to the ceiling. She runs to him as soon as the cloud smoke fully disappears and he collapses on the floor.

"You're welcome!" Josh sarcastically yells out to Maya who never thanked him for bringing Lucas back to her. But to his surprise, Maya runs to him and he gets attacked in a tight hug.

"Thanks Joshie," Maya whispers in his ear and Josh blushes.

She detaches herself from the hug and runs to Lucas again. Josh watches with a proud smile as Lucas's eyes open and Maya pulls him in a hug.

"Maya….." He croaks out and she shushes him. He doesn't listen and says, "You did it…."

"Ummm….hello?" Josh gestures to himself and Lucas turns to him.

"Thanks bro…" He croaks and Josh salutes him—a special Texan you're welcome. Maya turns his head towards her and he whispers, "Why don't we go get that tattoo of mine?"

She rolls her eyes and finally, after thirteen years, she pulls him closer and their lips touch.

"Aww, my ex-girlfriend kissing my best friend…." Josh makes a sick noise. "That's nice…"

Farkle, Adam and Zay—who were standing there at the door, dumbfounded and helpless—simultaneously come in to the room. Josh rolls his eyes as Zay lingers over Riley's body.

"Okay."

He lifts Riley's hand and it flops back down.

"What the fuck just happened?"

* * *

 **Sooooooo….what do you think? Was it good? Was it bad? How was it?**

 **This is a one-shot btw so this is complete but if you want me to make a sequel where the gang goes to find Samuel Tanner then I'll be happy to.**

 **How many people figured out Maya had bipolar disorder? I tried to make it really subtle soo if you got it, you are clever.**

 **How many people thought Maya was going to kill Lucas? How many thought he wasn't?**

 **Aghhh so many questions**

 **If you wanna talk to me about all these things and then:**

 **Twitter: ifangirlsowhat**

 **Tumblr: yowhatisthisoutside**

 **Later Alligators**

 **Anima x**


End file.
